


How Many Bottles of Wine

by Ltleflrt



Series: Peace Begins With A Smile [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Isabela have a disagreement about their respective skills, and Fenris gets to be the judge.  Pure smut, with a little bit of fluff at the end.  Kinda PWP ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Bottles of Wine

Fenris allowed Isabela to push him backwards onto Hawke’s bed.  He scrambled backwards in a vain attempt to escape her, but she only chuckled and followed him until she was kneeling between his legs.  While she began to pull the laces of his leggings free, he wondered fuzzily how he allowed them to talk him into this.  He tried to remember how many bottles of wine it took for Isabela and Hawke to get into a debate about who gave better blowjobs, but he was distracted by the mage sitting down next to him and kissing him deeply, pushing him back further into the pillows.  
  
He moaned into Hawke’s mouth as Isabela slipped her fingers under the leather of his leggings and pulled him free.  He was already hard. He remembered how good she was with her mouth and he couldn't help his excitement. However they were all very drunk and he was worried that Hawke would regret it once he sobered up.    
  
Isabela ran the pad of her thumb up and down the line of lyrium along the base of his erection for a moment before tracing it with her tongue.  Hawke didn’t break the kiss when Fenris sucked a breath in through his nose.   
  
“Hawke,” Isabela said huskily.  “Quit distracting him.  He’s not going to be able to concentrate on what I’m doing.”  
  
Hawke lifted his head and grinned down at Fenris.  “She has a good point,” he said.    
  
“Are you sure-“ Fenris broke off as Isabela took him into her mouth with a small hum and a twirl of her tongue.  It was a trick of hers that he had always enjoyed.  “… you are ok with this?” he finished after a few deep breaths.  He was quickly forgetting why he wanted to protest.  
  
Hawke had turned his head to watch what Isabela was doing.  One of his hands ran up and down Fenris’ stomach under his tunic, causing the tattoos to flicker.  He looked back up at the elf with a half-smile.  His pupils were dilated, leaving just a thin ring of whiskey brown.  “Are you afraid I’ll get jealous?”  
  
Isabela stopped her slow gentle sucking and Fenris bucked his hips involuntarily from losing the heat of her mouth.  "Hawke knows I just want to play with his toys sometimes."  
  
“I am not a toy," Fenris protested weakly.  His mind was foggy from the alcohol and his nerves tingled from their combined touch on his skin. Between the electricity of Hawke and the warm breeze of Isabela, he felt like he was sitting in the center of a storm.    
  
Isabela chuckled huskily, making him shudder at the feel of her warm breath on his hard flesh. "You are right now."  Her tongue flicked out to taste the pearl of fluid seeping from his cock. She brushed her full bottom lip back and forth over the sensitive skin.  
  
Fenris lifted his head and glared at her.  She was on her knees, leaning down on her elbows which left her hips high in the air.  It was a beautiful position, especially from behind.  Of course she was grinning at him.  "How did I let you talk me into this?"  
  
"Large amounts of alcohol," she answered.  
  
Hawke frowned worriedly. "If you really don't want to do this..."  
  
Oh he wanted to. He'd been worried about Hawke's feelings but apparently he was aware enough of what was happening to see that Fenris was concerned.  
  
Isabela was still rubbing her moist lips over him, and he could feel Hawke's warm wine-scented breath against his face. The mage's excitement was visible, but he knew Hawke would stop if he wanted him to. Fenris decided to embrace the storm. He surged up on his elbows and captured Hawke's mouth with his own. He reached down and grasped Isabela's hair with shaking fingers and thrust himself into her mouth.  
  
When Hawke pulled away he was breathing hard. "I want to watch," he panted. He scooted down on the bed until he was laying on his side next to Fenris, and laid his head on the elf’s stomach.  With one hand and he held Isabela's hair back.  "The last time I watched her do this it was for me," he said.  
  
"Me too," Fenris gasped as she took him as deep as she could and swallowed.  
  
Hawke laughed.  
  
Fenris’ hips began to move against Isabela's rhythm. He could feel the heat building in his belly. Just before he came she pulled away and grinned at him impishly when he started cursing her in Arcanum.  
  
"That's just mean Bela," Hawke said with a laugh. He nuzzled Fenris's stomach, nipping at the feverish skin.  He reached forward and hooked his finger in the gold collar she always wore. "Finish what you started."  
  
"You're such a slave driver," she said with a warm chuckle. She leaned forward and took Fenris into her mouth again.  
  
Fenris bucked against her. Hawke slipped his hand down under Isabela’s chin so that he could cup the sensitive orbs and massage them gently while she continued to suck him deeply into her mouth. It drove him over the edge and he cried out as he spilled his seed in her mouth.  
  
Isabela sat up on her heels and wiped her bottom lip with her thumb.  “It’s your turn, Hawke,” she said cheerfully.  She gave Fenris a shameless smile.  “It’s a good thing those tattoos give you extra stamina.”  
  
“At least they’re good for something,” Fenris said gruffly.  He didn’t want to think of the benefits, but she had a point.    
Hawke made Fenris sit up so he could remove his tunic, then helped him remove his leggings.  “They’re beautiful,” he said quietly, his whiskey eyes roving all over the elf’s body.  
  
When Hawke looked at him like that, Fenris felt a glimmering of appreciation for the markings that covered his skin.  He stretched his arms above his head and arched his back slightly before he propped his hands behind his head.  One side of his mouth quirked up when the mage stopped breathing for a few seconds.    
  
Isabela watched in fascination as Hawke laid down between Fenris’ legs and took him deeply into his mouth.  The mage’s dark head bobbed up and down slowly and the elf’s markings rippled with light in time to his movements.  Fenris watched her face. Her skin was flushed and she was breathing quickly. He lifted a hand and tugged at the laces of her corset. He pulled the edges of her shirt open and brushed his knuckles over one of her exposed nipples.  
  
Isabela pulled the shirt off and leaned over Fenris. Her breasts brushed his face and he reached up to press them closer. He turned his head to the side and captured one of her dusky nipples into his mouth. He suckled urgently. The smell of her skin and the heat of Hawke's mouth we're driving him crazy.  
  
"I seem to remember someone else who is good with his mouth," Isabela said.  Hawke made a noise of agreement without pausing what he was doing.  
  
When Isabela straddled his chest Fenris leaned up and licked her belly. He gripped her hips and urged her higher until she knelt over his mouth. She reached down and pulled her panties to the side. she winked at him and he chuckled. He leaned up and licked the nub of sensitive nerves hiding in the dark curls between her thighs. She was slick with excitement. Her hips rolled against his mouth and she moaned loudly several minutes later as she began to orgasm.  
  
Hawke stopped what he was doing to watch, but he continued to stroke Fenris in his fist. "That is so sexy," he growled.  "I am feeling left out." He got up on his knees between the elf's thighs and hooked his arms around Isabela's waist. He ignored her protests and positioned her over Fenris' throbbing length. He pushed her hips down, and whispered in her ear.  Fenris couldn't hear what he was saying, but he knew it was dirty because Isabela actually blushed.    
  
Fenris groaned a he entered her. The lyrium on his cock pulsed to the rhythm of Isabela's heartbeat.  Hawke controlled her movements for a few minutes before he let her go. He moved away just long enough to slip off his clothes.  Then he pressed himself up against her back. He smiled at Fenris over her shoulder as he pushed her down until her hard nipples brushed against the elf's chest.  
  
Isabela licked the tattoos under Fenris' lip before she slid her tongue into his mouth. Hawke was doing something that was making her whimper. Fenris gasped when Hawke's oiled fingers stroked over his scrotum and lower. He must have grabbed the oil when he'd gotten undressed. He moaned when the mage stopped touching him, but Isabela threw her head back as Hawke entered her from behind.  
  
"Oh fuck," she gasped.  
  
"That is kind of the idea," Hawke drawled. He planted his fists on either side of Fenris' shoulders, pinning Isabela between them. "Think you can handle it?"  
  
Isabela began to squirm, but Fenris grabbed her hips to hold her still. Hawke grinned at him.  
  
"Stop teasing me, you scurvy dog."  
  
Hawke's eyes twinkled and he gave a slight nudge of his hips. "It's hot when you talk like a pirate."  
  
"Fuck me now or I will have you keelhauled."  
  
Hawke bit her shoulder lightly. "You don't have a ship," he murmured against her skin.  
  
"Oh, details," she huffed.  
  
Fenris chuckled which earned him a glare. He bucked his hips against her and Hawke pressed back. Isabela let out a keening moan. She tried to move again but Fenris still wouldn't let go. She let out a string of curses in more than one language.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely," Hawke said. He started moving, and Fenris matched his rhythm.  
  
Isabela almost sobbed in relief. She writhed between them. Blood pounded in Fenris' ears. He was fascinated with watching her and Hawke as they were in the throes of passion. When Isabela began to orgasm Fenris' eyes slipped shut. The feel of her body squeezing him was intense. He opened them again when he felt Hawke's large palm against his cheek.  
  
 _I love you_ , the dark haired mage mouthed.  
  
Fenris grabbed a handful of Hawke's shaggy black hair and pulled him down for a kiss. The mage whimpered into his mouth and bucked roughly against Isabela as he came inside of her. Fenris felt the pressure in his groin release and his orgasm came hard as well.  
  
Hawke rolled to the side and propped his head up on his hand. He wore a smug grin as he watched Fenris and Isabela try to catch their breath. When Fenris turned his head on the pillow to look at him, he reached out to brush his thumb over the tattoos under his lip tenderly.  
  
Isabela nuzzled Fenris' collarbone. "You boys sure know how to treat a lady," she sighed. "I feel like a frayed rope."  
  
Fenris looked away from Hawke and reached up to run his fingers through her thick, sweat dampened hair. His other hand traced over the curve of her hip. Their sexual relationship had ended a long time ago, but it felt good to hold her again. In other circumstances he could easily have fallen in love with her. But his heart was already taken and hers could never be tamed. "You don't look like a lady at the moment," he teased.  
  
Hawke's laughter filled the room as Isabela lifted her head to give Fenris a wicked grin. "Any lady would look like this after being so thoroughly fucked."  
  
"You don't speak like a lady either," Hawke added with a cheeky grin.  
  
Isabela pushed herself up until she straddled Fenris. He was still buried inside her. Her belly muscles undulated as she moved her hips and he groaned a plea for mercy. She winked at him before she turned to Hawke. "You've talked to many ladies while in the bedroom?"  
  
"Well no. You're the only woman I've been with." Hawke blushed at the incredulous looks they gave him.  
  
"Huh," Isabela said thoughtfully. "And I thought all that fumbling our first time was because you were drunk."  
  
Hawke threw a pillow at her. Isabela fell to her side laughing and grabbed Fenris by the shoulder as if to use him as a shield. "You were a very quick learner though!"  
  
To Fenris' surprise Hawke managed to turn even more red. Isabela noticed too. "Gabriel Hawke. Was  I your _first_ first?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Uh huh, of course not," Isabela said skeptically.  
  
Fenris propped himself up on one elbow. He remembered the experience and tenderness in Hawke's touch their first time together. A small corner of his heart was jealous of Hawke's previous lovers, but he appreciated his skills.  "I believe Gabe. He couldn't have learned to give head from you." He paused and gave Hawke a slow smile. "He's much better at blow jobs."  
  
Isabela gasped indignantly. "There's no way. You're just saying that because you're sweet on him." She moved to roll off the bed but Fenris caught her around the waist.  
  
He wrestled with her until she gave up and he pulled her close with her back pressed against his chest. He buried his face in her hair and squeezed one of her breasts gently. "You have certain... assets that Gabe lacks though."  
  
"Flatterer," she mumbled. He could hear the smile lurking under her pouting tone.  
  
Hawke cuddled close against Fenris' back and wrapped his arm around both of them. His large hand closed over Isabela's other breast as he nibbled at the tip of Fenris' ear.  
  
Isabela's breathing slowed and her body relaxed as she fell sleep. Fenris felt himself also drifting off despite the duel sensations running through his tattoos from the bodies pressed against him. Just before he fell asleep, Hawke spoke in a sleepy mumble.  
  
"I know first hand how good she is."  
  
Fenris made a soft sound of agreement.  
  
"And you really think I'm better?" Hawke's voice was full of disbelief.  
  
"I may be biased," Fenris admitted with a smile.  
  
Hawke let out an amused snort and pressed his face against Fenris' shoulder. "Well at least I won," he said.  
  
"No," Fenris said with a smile. "I'm the one who received the blow jobs. I believe I won." He fell asleep with the sound of Hawke's delighted laughter in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Working title... couldn't think of anything else. It's bedtime :)
> 
> I wrote this at the request of a friend of mine. She's never played DA2, but she loved my story anyway. This is my way of thanking her, and all of you for encouraging me to keep going with your comments.


End file.
